Freedom of hearts
by tangledcharm
Summary: Lahar wants true justice to be paid for crimes people have committed and his first example of this new ruling is to be set by Jellal. Can Erza and her friends save him in time? My first Jerza story!


"Now….Erza!" Jellal instructed

"Re-quip, heavens wheel" Erza slashed the enemy, knocking him out in one blow.

Jellal had recently joined the Fairy Tail guild, to re-invent himself and make a new start on the path of light.

It had been almost a year since he had decided to join Fairy Tail, he had finally declared his love to Erza and now the pair worked together as a team to complete S class missions. He had finally found his place in the world, no longer an outcast but now part of a family, Fairy Tail.

The monster lay defeated on the hard stone of the mountain. The wind howled and brushed through Ezra's hair as she changed back into her armour. Jellal smiled and started walking towards her.

"Halt!" a voice called out from the shadows, Erza drew her sword as Jellal stood in defence.

"Jellal Fernandes?" the voice sounded familiar, Lahar took down his hood before speaking again.

"Jellal Fernandes I am placing you under arrest for the crimes against the magic council" he smiled before instructing his guards to take him away.

"Wait" Erza yelled, standing herself between the soldier's and Jellal. "The crime you mention has been paid with years, this man is free!"

"Years are not enough; there will be true justice for the crimes he has committed!" Nadal smirked as he pointed his staff towards them.

"True justice? What do you mean?" Erza questioned.

"This does not concern you!" Nadal snapped at her.

"He is part of the Fairy Tail guild, this does concern me, you will tell me the true reason for this misplaced blame" Erza spoke out to the guards.

Lahar lifted his hand and casted out the Jutsu Shiki spell, trapping both Erza and Jellal.

"There will be no rebelling against the magic council, arrest him!" Lahar yelled out.

The soldiers attacked Jellal beating him to the ground and binding him with number marked cuffs.

"What's happening, why can't I use my magic?" Jellal wondered.

"To ensure you can't fight back I have taken all of your magic" Nadal smirked and then turned towards Erza.

"No!" Jellal screamed "Don't hurt her!" he pleaded.

Nadal laughed as Erza cried out in pain, Jellal fort to get to her side but the soldiers were too strong, he was weak, he couldn't help her. A tear rolled down his eye, he felt hopeless.

"I'm going to take him back to the prisons take care of her" Lahar instructed Nadal, who smiled back with pleasure.

Erza sat on the cold stoned floor with her hands tied behind her back. Nadal entered the room, clutching his staff. He sat himself down on the chair at the end of the room.

"Why are you doing this? Jellal is innocent!" Erza spoke out.

"I would be worrying more about your own life Erza Scarlet" Nadal warned.

Erza breathed out, she was not afraid of death. The room held silence for a moment before Nadal spoke again.

"Jellal is just the start of our plans, there will be many more after him. He will be made an example of, to show the citizen of Fiore the criminals of this world will feel the wrath of justice."

"What do you plan to do to him?" Erza feared the answer to this question.

"We need to ensure all criminals understand we will not be made fools of, an awarding death is the payment for all who challenge us" Nadal laughed in delight.

"Death!? No matter the crimes of these people the taken of their life is not justice. You monster!" Erza screamed out as she pulled against the rope. "The citizen will not accept a man to be murdered for someone who has already paid with the years of his life!"

Nadal stopped laughing and walked towards her, looking down on her he spoke out softly, taking pleasure in telling her every word.

"The citizen will be told Jellal took the life of the great wizard Erza Scarlet, Fiore will plead for his death!"

Ezra's breathing slowed as the memories of Jellal flashed in front of her, a world without him is a world without; the sun, moon or stars. She couldn't loose him, he was the light in her life, and she would fight with the love in her heart.

"The citizen won't believe you!" Erza shouted out in disbelief.

"They trust the magic council; we are God to the people of Fiore! There is no stopping true justice" Nadal bellowed out.

"You are nothing but monsters! You will be stopped, Fairy Tail will protect each member of its family" Erza argued back to him.

"Silence!" Nadal cried out to her, slapping her round the face with his staff.

"Let Fairy Tail come crawling, it will be too late to save the life of one member of their family. Once the bell of the city rings Jellal will be washed from this world and you along with it" Nadal turned making his exit from the cell.

Erza kicked her feet, attempting to push herself up. Her power was drained she had nothing left inside her.

Nadal paused from opening the door, "There is no point in trying to escape, this cell is well guarded and you have no magic power. Remember I took it all from you, it's time to embrace the moment Ttitania Erza this is the beginning of a new world" Nadal slowly closed the door, ensuing it was locked behind him.

Erza kept her stare on the closed door, darkness filled her mind. A small tear ran down her right cheek, without magic she couldn't even attempt to take on the soldiers on guard. The rope keeping her hands tied was strong, the more she pulled from it the tighter it wrapped itself around her hands.

She may not have the power to get away from this cell but she would not give up the fight, Jellal's life would not be taken so long as she had air in her lungs.

"Please hear me, Natsu I need you" she whispered under her breathe.

"Huh?" Natsu looked up from pounding his fist into Gray's side.

"Get of me you fire breathing freak!" Gray yelled out, pushing him into Lucy.

"Hey watch were your trampling" she yelled, as she erased the mistake she had made on her story.

"Ezra's in trouble!" Natsu spoke under his breathe.

"Huh" Lucy looked up, to see Natsu running out of the guild hall.

"Happy!" he yelled as he ran faster and further away.

"Hey! Wait where are you going? Were supposed to be going on a quest together, don't leave me and go gaining the reward for yourself, I need that money for my rent" Lucy yelled as she ran after the boy and cat.

Lahar's soldiers threw Jellal to the floor, Jellal breathed out in pain from the force of the push.

"Tie him up, ensure his secured on!" Lahar ordered.

Four soldiers surrounded Jellal, as more entered the room with a black metal cross.

Jellal looked up in fear; the cross was used to pass the spirits of the wizards in this world over to hell.

"W…Why is that here?" Jellal asked his voice shaking.

"For you" Lahar paused, as he checked over the cross. "You are to me chained to this, in front of the citizens of Fiore"

"But I didn't murder anyone; this is only used for wizards who take lives. I've not hurt…" Jellal was cut off.

"You took Erza Scarlet's life!" Lahar announced.

Jellal's heart missed a beat, "No I didn't" he frowned.

"You did, you took her life in your hour of rage. Her blood lies on your hands, all the city have been told of your evil actions. She is no longer of this world" Lahar ordered the guards to chain him up to the cross.

"No….no! You lie" Jellal held back his tears, "You lie" he breathed out hot air, the tears burned his eyes, his heart screamed out in pain.

"She's dead Jellal, though you won't be joining her in the afterlife!" Lahar smiled.

The soldiers lifted Jellal onto the cross, the silver chains bound to him, ripping through his hands and chest. He screamed out in pain they burned into his skin, taking his breathe and slowly pulling him into the darkness.

"Lift the cross!" Lahar commanded.

The roof to the dark room opened, allowing sunlight to shine through. The cross was pulled up to the sky and was placed in the centre of the city hall. Thousands of people stood below, shouting out in anger.

"Murderer" "Scum" "Die you monster" they shouted towards him.

He looked down at the furious faces, the pain he felt filled his whole body but he was never going to let them see him hurting, Erza lived; that gave him the strength to keep breathing, he could feel her heart beat. He would live for her.

"Erza..." Natsu called out through the crowd, "Why are all these people here, I thought the fair went home last week?" Natsu scratched his head in confusion.

"Natsu!" Lucy yelled out.

He turned; her face was filled with horror. She slowly pointed her hand towards the sky.

"Is…..is that Jellal?"

Natsu turned to see the boy chained to the black cross; Natsu felt rage rush over his whole body as he saw Jellal hanging there almost lifeless.

"Jellal!" he screamed out, racing through the crowd. But before he could get close enough Lucy held him back. He looked back on her, giving her a questioning look.

"Wait!" she warned.

The crowed fell silent as Lahar and Nadal walked onto the platform, next to their friend.

"People of Fiore, I give you Jellal Fernandes the person who took Erza Scarlet's life" Nadal spoke out to the crowd, with the reaction being just what he wanted, shouts of hatred and anger.

"Erza" Lucy's grip on Natsu loosened as she heard the words.

"Justice will be served, in one hour he will pay for the life he took and from now we stand together to rid the world of all who defy the law" Lahar yelled out to the people, who shouted back in agreement.

Natsu took Lucy's hand, guiding her away from the roaring crowd.

"We need the maid lady who can dig huge holes; Erza has got to be in that building somewhere. Jellal would have given up fighting if harmed had come to her!"

"My hole digging spirit is called Virgo! And what makes you think Erza is in there? The magic council guy just announced her death!" Lucy bellowed back in his face.

"Jellal wouldn't be breathing if her heart had stopped" Natsu replied calmly.

Lucy stood for a moment, lost in her thoughts.

"You do realize we would be breaking the law if we broke into the hall? This is not just going to be breaking our friends free. It will be us rebelling against the magic council?!" Lucy warned.

"If a fight is what they want, then that is what Fairy Tail will give them!" Natsu smiled, raising his fist into the air.

"Aye sir" Happy spoke out as he high fived Natsu's hand.

Lucy smiled and gained courage from Natsu's confidence. She pulled out her key and summoned the maid Virgo.

"Hello princess, time for punishment?" Virgo questioned.

"Stop asking me that! We need to get into the hall. Please help us" Lucy asked.

"Really big holes, Lucy has to fit in them with us" Happy added.

"What did you say cat?" Lucy yelled.

"Come on, we can finish the debate about Lucy's weight later" Natsu said as he jumped into the hole.

"I'm not fat" Lucy cried as she followed her friends.

The corridors at the bottom of the hall were cold and damp. Rats scurried along the stone path, cobwebs hung from old spider webs. Natsu created a ball of fire on his hand so their path was lit. Virgo had gone back to the celestial world and now Lucy clung on to Natsu's arm.

"This place is gross, and it really smells" Lucy complained.

"Were breaking in, you can't expect carpets and balloons" Natsu replied.

"Wait! Shhhh" Lucy pulled Natsu and Happy back; soldier's voices spoke out from the shadows.

"Why are we hiding?" Natsu questioned, "Let's fight them" he ran out from hiding, breathing fire as he did so.

"No, Stay here!" Lucy grabbed his scarf, pulling him back, making him cough out smoke.

"Hey what the hell are you doing" Natsu pulled back his scarf from her grip.

"We don't know how many there are of them, we have to keep hidden until we find Erza. Then you can go around spitting your fire at people" Lucy reasoned with him.

"But that's going to take forever! This place is huge" Natsu complained.

"If were careless we risk Erza getting hurt." "Oh wait I can summon Gemini, they can use copy magic and find out where she's being held" Lucy smiled as she took out her key of the twins.

With a cloud of spoke Gemi and Mini appeared and within minutes had gathered the information Lucy, Natsu and Happy needed.

"Thanks Gemini" Lucy said as the twins return back to the celestial world.

The group made their way up the tower where Erza was being held. The cell was guarded by twenty guards all with masks covering their faces and protected by huge swords.

"There's an army of them" Lucy spoke out in worry.

"Ha this shouldn't take too long" Natsu stood up "I'm all fired up now!" he yelled out as he ran towards the surprised soldiers.

Erza looked up from the rope she was trying to break free from, the voice from outside the cell echoed into her.

"Natsu?" she called out with a smile on her face.

"Fire Dragon Roar!" Natsu screamed out.

Flames bashed through the stone cell, leaving defeated soldiers on the ground.

"Erza" Natsu rushed to her side, attempting to break the rope round her hands.

"You couldn't of tried defeating them quietly" Lucy looked down on the faces of the guards. Climbing over them she stood at Ezra's side.

"It's no use, it won't come loose I've tried everything" Erza pulled away from Natsu grip.

"Maybe fire will burn it, after all it's just rope" Natsu's hands tuned in to fire balls.

"Wait" Lucy pulled him back, "You're going to burn her hand off!"

"Lucy it OK, we need to save Jellal, if I have to lose a hand to do that so be it" Erza pushed her hand towards Natsu's flames. Lucy pulled her arm back and moved Natsu out the way.

"Using force against the rope won't make it break, you need to relax. This sort of magic feeds off fear and worry, so if you can keep calm just for a little while it should loosen from around your hands" Lucy smiled and she took Ezra's hand in hers. "Trust me"

"There they are attack!" Nadal instructed more guards from the bottom of the corridor.

The soldiers ran towards the group with their huge swords, Natsu stood up.

"Are you the person who did this to Erza" he yelled out in anger.

Nadal stood behind more guards, "You must be one of them Fairy Tail wizards. There is no point in fighting against us. You will all fall against the magic council, starting with your friend Jellal"

"Fairy Tail will not be defeated by monsters that bend the truth for their own purpose; you will feel the burn of my flames!" Natsu roared out.

"Ha-ha, you won't get that close!" Nadal lifted his staff and pointed it towards Natsu, green and blue lights rushed from it. "I will drain all your magic power leaving you defenceless just like your other friends."

"Be careful Natsu!" Lucy called out, taking her grip from Erza and pushing Natsu out of the way.

"Lucy!" Natsu screamed as he was pushed to the floor and the light from the magic lit the whole room.

"Ha-ha, that's one down, seems it's just the fire breathing moron left" Nadal stood proud of his attack.

"_I do believe you're wrong" _Horologium spoke out for Lucy.

"What is that? A clock, Ha! Wood won't keep you save my dear I will strike you all down" Nadal smiled as he hid behind the guards that were on the attack of Natsu.

"_I'm sorry Miss Lucy but it seems my time is up"_ with a huge poof of smoke the clock was gone.

"Thanks for saving me Horologium" Lucy smiled.

"_**DING DING DING"**_ the town hall clock sounded from outside of the cell.

"Looks like you're out of time!" Nadal laughed out, "Kill them all"

Ezra's hearing drowned out into echoes, all she could hear were the bells. Every blow against it caused her heart to miss a beat; the palms of her hands became sticky with sweat. She pulled against the rope as she cried out Jellal's name.

"You and Happy take care of the guards, I'll help Erza" Lucy rushed to her friend's side.

"I'm all fire up now, let's go Happy!" Natsu ran towards the raging guards.

"Aye Sir!" Happy flew alongside of his friend.

"Open the gate of The Lyre!"

"Lucy! Hi, how are you? It's been ages!" Lyra rushed to hug Lucy, Lucy smiled.

"I need your help, we need Erza to keep calm so the rope will undo from around her arms, please can you help us?"

"Of course" Lyra sat down next to Erza, and began playing her harp, the melody filled the air, her voice sang out like an angel.

Erza looked up to the sound of the beautiful music, smiling she took peace in the words Lyra spoke. Her memories of Jellal rushed through her filling her with hope and courage.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Jellal's scream was heard in the background of Lyra's harp.

"Keep your mind filled with the memories of him Erza, stay calm" Lucy held her friends hand.

The rope began to loosen from her skin; Lucy smiled and gently began removing it. Natsu had struck down all the guards in his path, he now stood in front of Nadal who was cowering into a corner.

"You will all die; my death will be another reason to declare war against all you who pose as wizards!" Nadal smiled as Natsu took one more breathe.

"We are Fairy Tail; we will fight until the end, Fire Dragon Roar!" Flames burst out leaving Nadal defeated, his staff crumbled to ashes, returning the magic from within it to the people who it belongs to.

"Thank you, all of you" Erza smiled and then began running down the hall, followed by her friends.

"Do you think we can defeat all these guards?" Lucy asked worried.

"No, there are too many of them" Erza spoke back.

"Sure we can, I just took out thirty of those losers! Natsu smiled.

"They were just guards, when we free Jellal the whole of the magic council will come for us. We need to get back to Fairy Tail; we only fight people who attack us, Natsu you and Happy protect the crowd, Lucy come with me" Erza instructed.

"Protect the crowd?" Natsu asked in confusion.

"Just do it!" Erza yelled as her and Lucy ran up the steps to where Jellal was.

"That's it scream for the people as you are dragged from this world" Lahar whispered in Jellal's ear.

Jellal looked up and smiled, "You may remove me from this world but the spirit of all the wizards you wish to hurt will bring you down!"

Lahar took hold of Jellal's head, "People of Fiore he wishes for us to stop, should we?" he called out to the crowd.

"NO!" they all bellowed.

Natsu stood in the crowd with Happy, holding back his rage as the people he knew wished death upon his friend.

"Even the people want you dead! You are nothing, Death Hollow spell" Lahar yelled up to the sky.

With a roar from the thunder, the clouds turned black as rain drops fell down to earth. The people watched in fear, as purple lights rushed down towards Jellal. Attaching themselves to his body and pulling him up, sucking the life out of him.

"Summon your singing spirit Lucy" Erza ordered as she changed into heavens wheel armour. "I'll strike down anyone who stops you"

Lucy nodded in agreement as she summoned Lyra to her side once again.

"Hi? You summoned me again. Our contract isn't for everyday use you know!" Lyra moaned.

"Contracts are no concern at the minute. Jellal's life is at risk we need your help!" Erza slashed more guards as she directed Lucy and Lyra on to the platform where the people could see them.

"Wow! Look at how big the audience is!" Lyra waved towards the crowd "Oh they don't seem very happy"

"Sing Lyra, loud and clear" Erza commanded as she took down five more guards.

Lahar continued to hold his arms up to the sky, smiling at Erza and then he returned his gaze to Jellal. "It's too late you can't save him now!"

Lyra looked over to the boy on the cross, her eyes filled with tears as she felt an innocent life begin taken from this world.

"You can do this" Lucy touched her arm "Your song can bring peace"

Lyra smiled hopefully and slowly began playing her harp.

"Ha-ha a sweet song is not going to stop the powers of the heavens" Lahar laughed.

"It may be a little song but that is just part of the defeat against you and your people! The black cross may be a dark magic but it's no good if the people don't believe in the conviction" Erza spoke out making Lahar turn.

"The song will bring peace and the realisation of your murders plans, the people will fight back for the innocent life your trying to take, you will bow to my sword when I strike you down" Erza charged towards Lahar.

Lyra's song filled the air; each word opened the eyes of all the people in Fiore. Gasping out, they realized the truth of the crime begin committed in front of them.

"Now you see the magic council need to be stopped!" Natsu cried out to the crowd.

The people agreed with his words and began picking up weapons and marching towards the hall, striking down guards who protected the building.

"Come on Happy, it time for this to end"

"Aye Sir" Happy lifted up his friend and dropped him onto the platform beside Erza.

The purple lights stopped forming; the sky broke up, allowing the clouds to part. The hearts of the people wished for Jellal to live, the magic would not work. Lahar continued to call to the dark magic.

"You hurt my friends and plan war on all who wish not to follow your corrupted laws, you will feel the powerful wrath of Fairy Tail" Natsu stood, his breathing heavy.

Lahar looked over in fear; Erza attacked with her heavens wheel, slashing out with her swords, the rage freeing her from the pain. Natsu smashed the guards with his Fire Dragon's Iron Fist; Lahar fell at the hands of the Fairy Tail wizards. The guards dropped their weapons as their leader was defeated, the people of Fiore cheered out in victory.

Erza changed back into her normal armour as she walked over to Jellal; he hung from the cross, his head to the side. The crowd fell silent; Lucy took Natsu hand as Happy rested himself in Lyra's arms.

"Jellal?" Erza whispered.

His eyes were closed; the sun lay on his skin. Erza reached up, loosening the chains from him, she wrapped her arms around his body and carefully placed him on the ground. She removed her armour from her hand, brushing her hand through his hair; the salty tears filled her eyes.

"Please breathe" she rested her head onto his chest as she allowed the tears to fall from her eyes.

Gasps formed around her as Jellal lifted his arm, wrapping it over her.

"Your alive!" she moved to see his face, his smile reflected back at her.

"I live for you" he said softly.

The tears that ran down her face flowed faster, gently she leaned into him. He moved his head closer to hers. Gently he pressed his lips against hers.

"And I for you" she whispered back to him.


End file.
